The Lost Temple of Zios
by Okami-neechan
Summary: Mythical and Eternal set out to find many lands that exist in Animal Jam. We set out on a journey which leads us to find every single Land in Animal Jam!(Well except Jamma Township)


_**Heya, This is my first publishing, soooo... I Hope you enjoy my Animal Jam Story :)**_

_**My Story... Begins When I Entered **__**Leeahwolf's**__** Den. She Was Decorating Her Den (It's Quite Natural To See Her Decorating.) As I Walked In She Knew Right Away That I Wanted Something. "What Is It This Time Mythical?" Said Eternal.**__**I Explained That I wanted To Explore The Lands To Find A **__**New Land **__**Or Maybe Even a **__**Lost Land**__**.**_

_**"You Should Have Said That From The Start Mythical!" Said Eternal. "We'll Meet Up In **__**Jamma **__**Township,**__**" I said. So Me And Eternal Started Packing For Our Trip To Explore The Lands. I Had To Take Care Of The Food While Eternal Had To Get The Drinks, And Eternal Was Late Coming To Our Meeting Point...**_

* * *

_**We Arrived In The **__**Jamma Township**__** To See It Packed With People As Always. "So Our Journey Begins Here Huh Mythical," Said Eternal. We Began Searching The Township We Searched Every Corner Of The Town And Found Nothing. All That Was Found Was Buildings, Fellow Animals And...Rubbish. "Well I Guess We Should Head To The Next Land," I Said. "Mythical I Think We Should Search One More Land Then We Should Camp Out," Eternal Says, Sounding A Bit Tired. "Hmm, Okay," I Confirm, **__**So Me And Eternal Headed To Mt. Shiveer.**_

* * *

_**When We Arrived We Discovered 2 Hidden Caves Which Were Very Suspicious. Both Were Blocked Off, Only One Were For Seals And The Other We Didn't Know What It Was For. After We Finished Searching That Deep Freezer**__** We Went Inside The Hot Cocoa Hut To Warm Up. We Laid Our Sleeping Bags On The Floor And Got In Them And We Fell Asleep...**_

_** As I Woke Up To A Chilly Morning I Found Eternal Still Sleeping. I Woke Eternal Up And She Was Freezing. She Felt As If She Was In A Snow Bank So Long Until She Couldn't Feel Her Legs. " I-I-I-I-Its c-c-cold!" Said Eternal. I Knew Right Away I Had To Get Her Something Warm To Put On. I Told Eternal I Would Be Right Back And I Rushed Off To The Clothing Shop Nearby. I Quickly Searched For 2 Coats, 2 Pairs Of Boots, And 2 Hoods Thankfully I Found And Bought The Last Of Them. I Paid The Cashier And Rushed Back To Eternal, To See She Was Turning Blue! "Eternal Hang In There!" I Quickly Put The Coat On Eternal And Got Her Some Hot Cocoa. "Are You Feeling Better Eternal?" I Said As I Put The Last Boot On Her Foot. "Yea, I'm Alright Now Thanks," She Said Now Warmed Up And Then We Were Ready To Travel Once Again...**_

_** Me And Eternal Headed To **__**Sarapia **__**Forest**__** And Its Kinda Like A Jungle In Here, Kinda Humid... "Okay, Lets Split Up And Search The Area," I Said. Eternal Was Excited, But At The Same Time We Were Burning Up From The Heat. Me And Eternal Were So Hot We Didn't Have The Strength To Search For That Land. I Went Over And Grabbed 2 Bottles Of Water And Gave One To Eternal And I Drank One Too, "Now Enough..." Eternal Says Wearily And Grabbed Another One. Soon We Had The Strength To Search for The Land. We Searched Here And There And Everywhere In **__**Sarapia Forest **__**For that Lost Land But Its Nowhere To To Be Found. "Sigh We're Never Gonna Find That Land." Said Eternal. "We Have To Try Eternal Don't Give Up So Easily!" I Said Encouragingly. Eternal Gained Her Confidence Once Again, All Fired Up Ready To Go Again. We Were Both Tired And We Wanted To Rest So We Stopped At The Movie Theater...**_

_**(BONUS Chapter!)Theater Action "It Sure Is Fun To Eat Popcorn In The Theater," Said Eternal. Eternal Stuffed Her Bag With Popcorn. "Eternal Stop That Your Embarrassing Me, That Is Way Too Much Popcorn For You," I Said Softly... "Relax Mythical I Will Make Sure To Eat It All," Eternal Says Casually. Carelessly She Trips Over A Cord Spilling All Of The Popcorn. "Oh No My Popcorn!" Screams Eternal. Like I Said That Was Too Much Popcorn For Her. Everyone Around Gathered Taking All the Popcorn Eternal Had Stocked Up On For Themselves. "You People Should Be Ashamed Of Yourselves Taking Things That Don't Belong To You, Eternal Lets Go!" I Said Angrily. "But My Popcorn,"... "NOW!." So Me And A Weeping Eternal Left To The Next Land **__**Coral **__**Canyons**__**...**_

* * *

_**Dusty Plains, And Dry Ruins And When I Say Dry I Mean DRYYYY. "We're Finally At This Place," Eternal Said. "Yea **__**Coral**__**Canyons**__**," I Said. "Well, Its A Good Thing We Stocked Up On Water And Foods," I Said. "Lets Search This Place Mythical, Before I Die From Thirst," Eternal Said. So Me And Eternal Searched The Place, And What We Were To Find Was 2 Hidden Caves, And A Secret Passage Way, But One Of The Hidden Caves Are Blocked Off... "Eternal Which Way Do You Want To Go?" Mythical Says Questionably "Lets Go To The Cave First!" She Says Excitedly. So Me And Eternal Set Off For The Cave Which Was Filled With Expensive Jewels. Both Of Us Were Dazzled By The Glow It Put Off.**_

_** "Wow This Place Is So Beautiful!" I Said "Mythical Is It Okay To Take Three Of These?" Said Eternal. "Sure Go Ahead Just Don't Get Carried Away Eternal." After Searching The Cave From Top To Bottom Still There Is No Sign Of a New Land. Me And Eternal Left the Cave to Go To The Secret Passage Way. "Well If This Is Not It We Have To Keep Searching Till Its Found," Eternal Said. So Me And Eternal Set Of To The Secret Passage Way Wondering, What Lies Ahead... **_

_**(BONUS Chapter 2!) The Secret Passage Way. We Finally Arrived At The Passage Way, And It Was Quite Small Compared To My Expectations. "Wow...," I Said Bored This Isn't What I Thought It To Be... "Yea, It's Boring And Not Very Exciting At All," She Agrees. "Lets Just Leave," Eternal Says Hurriedly. "Yea" I Said. So Me And Eternal Ran Through The Passage To A Land Called **__**Crystal **__**Sands**__**...**_

* * *

_**"MYTHICAL ITS CRYSTAL SANDS! Can I Please PLAY!?" Eternal Says Pleadingly. "Okay Eternal We Can Play Since We Haven't Had Our Vacation Yet" "YAY!" She Says And Runs Off To The Water Slides. What Am I Gonna Do With Her, I Join The Fun For Awhile, Then I Set Off Exploring For That Lost/New Land. "Eternal I'm Going To Start Searching For That Land," I Yell From Afar. "Wait For Me Mythical I'm Coming Too" Eternal Says Running Toward Me. "Slow Down!," She Yells. Eternal Finally Catches Up With Me, And So We Began Searching Again.**__**"Gosh, Its Not Here Either, And We Have to Go Through The Land We Searched Again To Get To **__**Appondale**__** This Is So Tiring To Me But Its Fun," Eternal Says Happily. "Eternal, Lets go To **__**Appondale,**__**" I Said Joyfully. So Both Me And Eternal Set Off To **__**Appondale**__** Passing Through All Of The Lands We Have Explored. **_

* * *

_**"HUFF HUFF HUFF HUFF, Mythical - Why - Couldn't - We - Rest – Somewhere - While - We - Traveled?" Eternal Says While Breathing Heavily. "Remember All The Places Were Closed, Besides You Had Fun Yourself Right?" "Yea, I Guess," She Laughs. "Alright Lets Get to Searching The Place" I Say Excitedly. "I'll Go Right And You Go Left" Eternal Says. So Me And Eternal Searched Every Corner But Still We Found Nothing.**_

_** We Searched At Every Land And There Was No New/Lost Land At All We "Wasted Our Time Trying To Look For A Land Mythical'" Eternal Says. "Eternal I Don't Think We Wasted Our Time Trying To Find A Lost/New Land," I Say Confidently. "Eternal I Have The Strangest Feeling that We Didn't Search **__**Crystal **__**Sands**__** Good Enough Or So To Say Thoroughly. **_

* * *

_**We Arrived At Crystal Sands Once Again I Went To The Area That Was Strangest To Me. I Moved The Bushes Apart Finding A Hidden Door With Words Describing A Way to Open It. (Only The 2 That Have Pure Hearts May Pass Through) I Ran Back To Eternal. "Eternal I Found A Door With a Way To Open It Let Me Show You Where It Is." I Took Eternal To The Door, We Both Touched It Causing It To Open Revealing A Lost Land. **_

_**"There It Is! We Found It!" We Both Say. "The Lost Temple Of Zios..." We Both Say In Awe. Therefore Our Journey Comes To A End With A Success To Finding A Lost Land... **__**THE LOST TEMPLE OF ZIOS**__**!**_

* * *

_**Ah I apologize for the capital letters, it was a habit of mine when I was younger, but don't worry because this was made a long time ago. Also I apologize because of the short chapters.**_

_**Hope you guys enjoyed this. And make sure you read my Amaterasu Stories in the future when they are made.**_

_**Thanks if you have any tips to help me.**_


End file.
